Malcolm Jules
Malcolm Jules, also known as The Representative, is a recurring character in The Powerpuff Girls, the human voice for a villain known as the "higher power." Before Season 1 Malcolm Jules practiced law in Townsville for about ten years before moving to Denver. Here, he practiced one year before disappearing. No one reported him missing. The day prior, he met with Mr. Grant to hire him to kill Elliott Meyer. Season 1 Jules, under the guise of The Representative, was first spotted by Tyler Osborn at the warehouse where he met with Mr. Grant. Osborn arrested him, but Jules was able to release three feral dogs by remote before being hauled off by police. A few days later, after several unsuccessful interrogation, Mr. Grant's lawyer, Greg, named his a former colleague and offered to interrogate him. During the interrogation, Greg spoke directly to Jules rather than the Representative, and managed to grab his attention. The Representative grew violent and escaped before Jules could speak. Jules remained in hiding until reappearing at the Andros Mall, scarring off Lacey and Candace before kidnapping their friend Priscilla Moore. At an undisclosed location, Jules had a woman he hired named Melanie Reenie inject her with a yellow liquid before knocking her out and returning her home without any knowledge of that night. The day after Reenie told Elliott Meyer about Tom Seaton, The Representative called her to explain that her life was in risk for having meddled in his affairs. She blamed it on Jules' human error for having answered the phone in her presence. Jules stayed hidden after the Priscilla Moore incident until just before Tom Seaton's trial was to begin. Seaton was being taken to the courthouse by Zane Gedge. who was taking a back road. while crossing an intersection, Jules crashed into the car with a pickup truck. He pulled Seaton out of the car and Gedge revealed that the accident was a set up and that he was also working for Jules. Jules assured Seaton that he only waited to so long to rescue him on order to prove him loyalty. He and Seaton left Gedge behind to call the accident in. For the following weeks, Jules kept a low profile, communicating with the Gangreen Gang only through Tom Seaton. However, when the Gangreen Gang was defeated during their summoning and Seaton was killed, Jules paid a visit to Norman Lumpkins to offer his a deal. After lamenting that the supernatural had been fruitless, Jules explained that in order to defeat the superhero team, he needed to create a similar super villain team, and he needed Lumpkins' help in order to accomplish it. Season 2 Jules remains hidden for the next month as John Utonium and Kathleen Keane regularly visit the higher power that controls him, Mojo Jojo, at the observatory. Upon finding out that Norman Lumpkins had skipped bail, however, Zane Gedge called Jules to meet and discuss current events and why he had been kept out of it. Jules questioned Zane's conflicting loyalties to him and the law and told to do as he was told. Later on, Jules made a surprise visit at the observatory where Kathleen Keane was visiting by herself. Jules explained, as Mojo's proxy, that he was unwilling to speak to Utonium directly due to the events ten years prior, but that he held no ill will toward him or her. Much to Kathleen's surprise, Jules offered his assistance to find Sudhir Bachchan, whom he confirmed was in possession of the Chemical X. Kathleen was hesitant to answer, so Jules left. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Jules, Malcolm Jules, Malcolm Jules, Malcolm Jules, Malcolm Jules, Malcolm Jules, Malcolm Jules, Malcolm